Benutzer Blog Kommentare:BlackMei/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 4 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-9727544-20150829214403
Kurz vor zehn Uhr erreichte Joseph Milton die Bodendörfer Grafschaft. Das erste, was er daraufhin tat, war es jemanden zu ermorden. Es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, wenn seine Ankuft ohne jedliche Zwischenfälle vonstatten gegangen wäre. Ansonsten hätte er aus dem Bus steigen, und zwischen den Baumreihen der Landschaft verschwinden können. Doch wie immer war das Glück nicht auf seiner Seite gewesen. Ein Engel - auf Seiten Weattas, wie er vermutete - hatte ihn zwischen der Menschenmenge, die dem grauem Reisebus von ihren Gewicht erlöst hatte, wiedererkannt. Milton hatte sich von der Menge entfernt und den Engel irgendwo hingeführt, wo man sie nicht beobachtet wurden. Irgendwo wo es still war, irgendwo, wo man den Schrei des Flattermannes nicht hören konnte und das darauffolgende, weiße Feuer, welches aus seinem Rachen stieg, unbemerkt blieb. Es war ein einfacher Mord. So einfach, dass Milton schon fast ein wenig überrascht war. Fast so überrascht, wie sein Opfer zum Zeitpunkt seines Todes gewesen war, als Milton ihn hinterrücks überfallen hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz war es kein besonders schöner Tod gewesen. Es war hässlich, blutig und jede menge rumgefuchtel war Spiel gewesen, aber Milton hatte schnell die Oberhand gewonnen. Er hatte nicht mal die Pistole verwenden müssen, deren Kugeln speziell fürs Töten von Engeln entwickelt wurden. Es war eine der wenigen Dinge, die er noch hatte retten können, bevor alles was er mühsam errichtet hatte, zu Grunde ging. Nachdem er die Leiche losgeworden war, ging er den Rest des Weges zu Fuß. Anstatt seiner üblichen hellblauen, teils gräulichen Kriegsuniform, trug er ein frisch gewachenes Hemd und darüber einen offenen Ledermantel, sowie eine tief über die Stirn gezogene Baskenmütze. Außerdem hatte sich in einem Kiosk in der Nähe eine Sonnenbrille gekauft, damit die Bergwanderer und Touristen, denen er auf den Weg begegnete, die Augenklappe nicht sahen, die die Stelle überdeckte, wo einst sein Auge gewesen war. Das war zum einem deshalb, weil er nicht zuviel aufsehen erregen wollte (andauernd wollten irgendwelche neugierigen Kids wissen, wie es dazu gekommen war) und zum anderem, weil er sich nicht sicher war, ob noch weitere von Weattas Spitzeln in der Nähe ihr Unwesen trieben. Der Fluch daran, eine Augenklappe zu tragen - neben der offensichtlichen Tatsache, dass man überhaupt eine tragen zu musste - war das man einen unvergesslichen Eindruck bei den Leuten hinterließ. Nach einer Weile erreichte er einen See. Es war so, als hätte Gott in die Erde gegriffen und das Loch danach mit kristallklarem Wasser gefüllt. Bei dem Gedanken, dass das vielleicht wirklich der Fall war, musste er kurz schmunzeln. Der See war riesig und das gegenüberliegende Ufer war weit außer Sichtweite. Er vergewisserte sich, dass ihn niemand beobachtete und ging dann auf einem von Moos bedeckten Baumstumpf zu. "Huh, wow, die Jahre sind dir nicht gut bekommen", murmelte Milton, kauerte sich davor, legte die Hand auf der flachen Oberfläche und das Symbol, welches vor kurzem noch nicht da gewesen war, wurde sichtbar und leuchtete in einem violetten Licht auf. Das Wasser kam in Bewegung und Milton sprang hinein. Er kam hart auf der Wasseroberfläche auf und sank wie ein Stein. Während er sich im Wasser drehte, erkannte er, wie sich Luftbläschen um ihn kreisten. In seinen Ohren polterte es und die Bläschen schlossen sich zusammen, bildeten um ihn herum einen, mit Sauerstoff gefüllten Raum und er sprintete los. Wie immer war es irritierend, mit voll Gas gegen das Wasser zu laufen, doch jedes Mal, wenn er dachte, er würde wieder ins Nasse planschen, teilte sich das Wasser, um sich direkt hinter ihm wieder zu schließen. Er rannte in etwas, das sich Raumblase nannte und sich rasch Unterwasser fortbewegte. Würde er jetzt stehen bleiben, würde die Blase ohne ihn weiterzehen und der immense Druck der Tiefen würde ihn auf der Stelle zerquetschen. Den Blick auf die Dunkelheit gerichtet, spürte er in seinen Beinen, wie es stark bergab ging und das angenehme Gefühl, auf einer Laufmaschine zu rennen, verschwand. Und dann war da plötzlich ein Poltern und er fiel von einer Decke. Der Boden schoss direkt auf ihn zu und er fiel hin. Hart. Er richtete sich fluchend auf und schaute sich um. Erleichterung überkam ihn. Endlich war er darußen. Er musterte sich von oben bis unten. Er war etwas nass, aber ansonsten ging es ihm prima. Ihn ärgerte nur, dass er auf den Weg hierher die Sonnenbrille und den Mantel verloren hatte. Die Sonnenbrille hatte er wahrscheinlich verloren, als er ins Wasser gesprungen war und der Mantel hatte ihn zurückgerissen. Um nicht stecken zu bleiben, war er aus den Ärmeln geschlüpft und hatte den Mantel der Dunkelheit überlassen. Es war nichtsdestotrotz ein schöner Mantel gewesen und es wurmte ihn, dass er ihn hatte opfern müssen. Und das alles nur, weil er mit einen übervorsichtigen Mann hatte reden wollen, von den er sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er überhaupt noch lebte. "Normale Menschen rufen vorher an, bevor sie einem einen Besuch abstatten", sagte eine verzerrte, aber bekannte Stimme hinter ihn. "Normale Menschen gehen für gewöhnlich ans Telefon, damit man genau das tun kann." "Ich habe gar kein Telefon." "Damit hab ich auch nicht gerechnet." Der Mann trat neben ihn. Er trug einen langen Mantel, der am Boden endete und er hatte wie üblich eine Kapuze tief über die Stirn gezogen. Außer den smaragdgrünen Augen, war nichts von seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. Außerdem schaute ein langer Schlauch aus der Kapuze hervor und verschwand in einer Lücke zwischen den Knöpfen seines Mantels. Selbst in dieser schrecklichen Welt, voller übernatürlicher Wesen, gab es kaum einen unheimlicheren Mann als ihn. Milton nickte höflich. "Professor." "Ich nehme an, das hier ist kein Anstandsbesuch?", fragte der Professor und ignorierte die Begrüßung. "Nein, ich bin wegen meinen Schülern hier. Ich will wissen ob du Fortschritte gemacht hast." Der Professor nickte und gab ihn mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass er ihn folgen sollte. Der Erdtunnel war so feucht und dunkel wie immer. Ihre Schritte hallten zurück, als sie den Gang durchkreuzten. Als sie das Ende des Ganges erreichten, schlüpfte der Professor einfach hindurch, als bestünde die Wand aus Luft und Milton folgte. Auf der anderenen Seite fand er sich in einen Flur wieder, welcher im Gegensatz zum Tunnel, taghell erleuchtet war und sämtliche Labore in diesem Unterschlupf, miteinander verband. "Willst du wurzeln schlagen?", fragte der Professor. Er stand vor dem Eingang eines seiner Labore und winkte Milton ungeduldig zu. Er machte sich keine Mühe zu fragen, wie schnell er dahin gelangt war. "Entschuldige", sagte Milton und holte auf. "Ich hab vergessen, wie sauber du es hier hast." "Gewöhn dich nicht dran." "An so etwas werd ich mich nie gewöhnen, alter Freund." Sie betraten einen ovalen Raum mit einer Reihe Spiegel an den Wänden. Die Spots an der hohen Decke warfen ein trübes Licht auf dem am Tisch gefesselten jungen Mann. Der Tisch war hochliegend, fast schon vertikal. Milton war sich nicht sicher, ob der Mechanismus, welchen den Jungen auf diese Position hievte, von meschanischer oder magischer Natur war. Vielleicht sogar beides. Egal was es war, es war still und es machte den Eindruck, als sei es ein Kinderspiel, den Tisch in so einer Stellung zu halten. Das war das Werk von jemanden mit Einfallsreichtum. Von jemanden, der sich seinen Beruf mit voller Leidenschaft widmete. Ein Mann mit erstaunlich schwachem Rückrad betrat den Raum. "Professor", sagte der Assistent und trat rasch neben ihn. "Wir haben einen neuen Patienten. Männlich, ungefähr 26 Jahre, also etwas älter als sein Vorgänger. Doch genau wie sein Vorgänger und auch der davor, liegt dieser hier im sterben." Der Name des Assistenten war Betrand. Eine überaus nervige Persönlichkeit, mit einen lächerlichen Bart, das ein Kinn vortäuschen sollte. "Mir ist der Patient durchaus bekannt", ''sagte der Professor und entnahm Betrand sein Klemmbrett. ''"Was ich nicht verstehe ist, weshalb er hier ist. Er hätte schon vor Stunden implodieren müssen, oder etwa nicht?" "Ja, aber das Mittel welches sie zuletzt eingesetzt haben scheint den Prozess zu verlangsamen." "Geht es ihm gut?", fragte Milton und wie auf Kommando hob der Mann den Kopf. "Director...", stotterte er. Seine Haut war verschwitzt und fahl und seine nassen Augen waren auf Milton gerichtet. Genauso hatte Klain ausgesehen, bevor er zum Feuerball wurde. Genauso hatten auch alle anderen ausgesehen, die in der Festung von dem Virus befallen waren. "Director", brachte der Mann ein weiteres mal schwach hervor. "Ich brauche... Ich brauche Befehle..." "Ruh dich aus Soldat", erwiderte Milton. "Hier bekommst du Hilfe." Der Soldat wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch dann wurde er von Kopf bis Fuß rot und Milton wich zurück. Die EKG Monitore an dem der Soldat angeschlossen war, spielten verrückt. "Sollte das Mittel den Prozess nicht verlangsamen?!", fauchte der Professor Betrand an "Er hat sich gut gemacht, ich dachte...", er beendete den Satz nicht, da ihm keiner mehr Beachtung schenkte. Der Soldat zappelte wie ein Irrer und gab Geräusche von sich, als hätte er zum ersten mal in seinen Leben Schmerz erlebt. Und dann explodierte er. Die EKG Monitore wurden still. "Meine Güte", entfuhr es Milton. In dem ganzen Durcheinander lagen erkennbare Körperteile, wenn auch nicht viele. Selbst an seinen eigenen Klamotten erkannte Milton das Blut des Soldaten wieder und bereute es erneut, den Mantel zurückgelassen zu haben. Betrand rannte aus dem Raum und übergab sich auf dem Flur. Der Professor seufzte und wischte sich Blut und Fleischreste vom Mantel. "Gutes Personal ist heutezutage so selten zu finden." "Wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, das es sich bekämpfen lässt", versuchte Milton positiv zu bleiben. "Ich hab noch mehr Soldaten aus deiner kleinen Organisation aufgegabelt. Wenn du ihnen das erzählen willst, halte ich dich nicht auf." "Aber es stimmt doch, oder etwa nicht? Als ich so etwas das letzte mal gesehen habe, wurde meine komplette Festung zerstört. Meine Schüler sind alle wie Knallkörper in die Luft geflogen. Klain hat bei seinen Tod beinahe einen kompletten Wald in Brand gesetzt. Doch das hier... Das hier ist im Vergleich dazu harmlos." Der Professor nickte. "Letztes mal musste ich mich in einem Bunker verkriechen, um von der Explosion nicht erfasst zu werden." "Also lässt es sich bekämpfen. Man kann es sogar hinauszögern." "Nur weil ihre Innereien anschließend an der Wand verteilt sind, anstatt zu verglühen, ist es noch lange keine Besserung. Wir wollen es heilen, mein lieber Milton. Und wie das geht, weiß ich nicht." "Das kommt davon, wenn man mit seiner Arbeit zu gründlich ist." Der Prefessor gab darauf kein Kommentar. "Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Betrand hinter ihnen. Seine Beine sahen aus, als könnten sie ihn nicht mehr tragen. "Wir fangen noch mal von vorne an. Ich hol einen der Patieten aus dem Tiefkühlraum." "Tiefkühlraum?", wiederholte Milton ungläubig. "Ich vertraue dir meine Schüler an und du steckst sie in einen Tiefkühlraum?" "Nein, so heißt der Raum nur. Eigentlich steck ich sie in einem engen Gefäß. Sieht ungefähr so aus wie eine Sonnenbank, außer dass es den Benutzer in eine Art Winterschlaf versetzt. Das war der einzige Weg, sie auf lange Zeit hier zu behalten." "Gut dann sag mir wo sie sind. Ich schnapp mir ein Krankenbett und bring sie in eins deiner Labore." "Du musst nach der Tür suchen, an dessen Türknauf ein Ballon hängt." Milton erstarrte. "Du... Du musst dir die Sache mit den Ballons langsam abgewöhnen." Er hörte ein Lächeln in der Stimme des Professors. "Ich finde es verleiht diesem Ort Leben." Der Professor steckte sich das Klemmbrett unter die Achseln und ging mit Milton zur Tür. "Entsorge alles, was von dem Patienten übrig ist", befahl er Betrand, ohne sich umzuschauen. "Nimm den Wischmop."